


Dawn From A Shadow

by RogueKitsune



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Elven Glory, Elven Sentinels, Evanuris, F/M, Forbidden Ones - Freeform, Forgotten Ones, Young Fen'Harel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueKitsune/pseuds/RogueKitsune
Summary: Freshly escaped from Elgar'nan grasp, Taliesin rejoins her former lover to find him to be Fen’Harel . Together with the help of a sentinel named Anthony and his veneration lover Sarff they work to aide Mythal as they try to keep the balance of good and evil from scaling over.(since a kind of pick up this has 3 or 4 chapters to go before completed.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ******* Elves to remember by rank********
> 
> °Evanuris: They are the powerful mages that rule
> 
> °sentinels: lives to serve the evanuris can fight with blades and magick
> 
> °veneration: elves that live to serve the forbidden ones can fight with blades and magick
> 
> °Dalish:Roamers who normally stay away from shemlens (people), mostly they stay on the grounds of thedas and not allowed in the elven cities above the clouds.
> 
> °City elves:Have literally no knowledge of the elven way almost
> 
> °The freed elves:No matter where they are from there is no rank among them

The two ran through the dark forest during the moonless night as the shouting contured behind them,Craven tripped behind Taliesin on a uproot and fall hard on the ground roughly. She turned to look back as he stated”Hurry at least one of us will be able to make it to safety.”  
“Stop being a baby Craven and get up.”Taliesin nearly snapped as she stopped in her tracks then looked around, Craven got to his feet quickly as the other sentinels got closer.They could hear Falon’Din angrily shouting close by.”Hurry before Mythal comes to investigate.”   
“in here.”Taliesin muttered under her breath as she slipped into the hole of a log, Craven stood there for a few seconds then duck next to her.Slowly he rested his hand on the hilt of his daggers while he muttered”They should not have noticed us gone this quickly, what did you do?”  
“Craven I am not the one to keep causing problems for them “Taliesin sneered slightly as they watched one of the sentinels walk past them, slowly she exhaled while Craven whispered close to her ear. “Are they gone? “  
“I think so.”Taliesin replied as she brushed back her long raven black hair, slowly the two walked out of their hiding spot then looked around before they started to walk through the Arbor Wilds. Craven wasted complaining”How far are we to Mythal’s Temple?We should have been there by now.”   
“I honestly don't know Craven,stop acting like I have done this before ”Taliesin remarked, suddenly they stopped as a tree branch fall to the ground in front of them.Slowly the two glanced back as Falon’Din ordered”That is far as the two of you go.”  
“I am not going back to him Lord Falon’Din, allow us to pass” Taliesin stated as she raised her hand up while fire started to danced above her palm,Falon’Din eyes started to shine as he replied “Both of you have no choice, resistance will lead to your death.”  
“Falon’Din, we will get our freedom even if it kills us”Craven demanded as he unhilted his dagger, Falon’Din did not look at Craven as he lift his hand up.Taliesin struggled as she felt the ground leave the bottom of her feet, not worried about his own safety Craven ran at Falon’Din as he demanded”What do you think you are doing Craven, unless you want your punishment now!”  
“Craven!”Taliesin shout as Falon’Din flicked his wrist,Craven fly across the forest floor then hit the closet tree with a loud thump.Slowly he tightened his fist on Taliesin causing her to start gasping for air, his eyes went wise as Mythal sharply demanded behind him.”What is the meaning of this, Falon’Din that is enough!”  
“Ir abelas just reclaiming what is mine and Elgar’nan, these two got a silly idea to abandon their duties.”Falon’Din remarked softly as he slightly turned his head,Abelas walked over to Craven still form while Mythal walked over to Falon’Din. She touched his arm and shook her head as she spoke”That is enough Falon’Din, I will take over from here.”  
“Mythal if I allow them to leave without using them as an example others will follow, we are already missing people.”Falon’Din replied as his eye color returned to normal, Taliesin fall hard on her butt as he looked at while she got up and ran over to Craven.She wasted no time asking as Abelas looked him over.”Is he alright?”   
“I will let Elgar'nan know you have Taliesin, Craven on the other hand I will get tomorrow.”Falon’Din remarked as his other sentinels slowly started to appear from behind the trees,Mythal nodded she knew it was to be expected as she watched Falon’Din turn and ordered his sentinels.”We are heading back, Bastion to have to help me since Craven is incapable of doing so.”   
“Yes sir.”Bastion hatefully muttered under his breath while he sent a chilling glare at Taliesin as she rested her hand on Craven chest, he groaned in pain loudly while she muttered to herself”You're an idiot thinking you could have taken him like that, but I am not surprised just like Solas you took a chance.”   
“You two should consider yourself lucky someone saw you trespassing.”Abelas sneered slightly as he turned to look at Taliesin then back at Craven while he out stretched his hand, she opened her mouth to snap back but stopped when Mythal spoked ” I am assuming it was you two that have summoned for my protection earlier this evening”  
“Ir abelas Lady Mythal I know as a sentinel it should have been uncalled for, but I could not take it anymore.”Taliesin admitted as she slowly turned her head, Mythal stated softly”It is not uncommon to hear from a sentinel, but I am surprise you two were willing to make this journey without waiting for me to send aide.”  
“I mean no disrespect Lady Mythal but what do you mean by ‘’send aide’ ? Taliesin inquired with curiosity crossing her eyes, Mythal studied the sentinel a little more as she explained “Myself and Fen’Harel have been working to help our people like yourself to escape the other evanuris when they get out of hand handle “   
“Fen’Harel, but is he not a myth?If he is not why are you working with someone that is considered one of the forbidden ones? ”Taliesin inquired, Mythal answered as they two watched Abelas finished healing Craven”They are no different then us da’len, it all goes to what actions we choice to take.”   
“You might need to remind Lord Falon’Din that he needs to restain some of his spells, because this one is not going to wake up for awhile.”Abelas remark while he looked up at her,Mythal replied”Even if I do so that would raise a warning flag, Taliesin when Elgar'nan comes to get you dont put up a fight ”  
“Why is it Craven gets freedom and I have to return? Lord Elgar'nan will kill me before your ‘aide’ comes for myself. Lady Mythal, please I beg for you mercy now let me be free his wrath. You don't know what it is like working for him.. “Taliesin pleaded as she stood up, quickly she stopped as her gaze fall to the ground while Mythal demanded lightly” You do not know what you ask of me at the moment, I will give you your freedom but what you did in order to escape cannot go unnoticed “  
“Should we make certain she gets back? “Abelas asked as he stood with Craven still unconscious, Mythal stared at Taliesin as she got lost in her thoughts. Finally she spoke “Abelas no, she is right Taliesin might not last until I send someone and this might throw any suspicion from myself. “  
“Thank you Lady Mythal.”Taliesin remarked not hiding her gratitude as she tried to contain excitement , she turned to Abelas while he struggled to get Craven arm over his shoulder.Taliesin quickly walked over to the other side of them, she knelt to the other side as she started to balance out Craven weight.Abelas looked at her then nodded while the two got to their feet, Mythal wasted no time leading them as the started to leave Daeuven flats. Taliesin asked softly as they walked.”How far is your temple here?”  
“You two almost made on your own, but i am curious why they were willing to risk going this far themselves.”Abelas replied, Mythal added”It might be because the fact that they are having trouble getting new servants since the tevinters are now increasing their attacks on our own peoples villages.”  
“Welcome to my temple, by passing through theses grounds know that you are safe.” Mythal remarked as the sky behind the started to lighten, her sentinels archers looked down at them approaching once they had gotten in their sights Mythal nodded to reassure them everything was alright.Once the double doors were opened she ordered “Abelas once i active Fen’Harel eluvian you two head through, I have a feeling Elgar’nan is going to pay a visit so we need to act fast.”  
“Yes ma’am.”Abelas remarked as they entered the inner sanction of her Temple, no one stopped what they were doing while the three walked down the halls.Finally they made their way down a flight of steps, Mythal picked up her pace then stopped in front of the single out eluvian. Abelas and Taliesin stopped at the bottom of the stairway while Mythal touched the smooth eluvian glass, it shimmer before Felassan reflect appeared on the other side. He looked back in shocked as he asked ”A little soon to be pulling people don't you think...I mean no disrespect Lady Mythal.”  
“I am making this a special case on these two, go get Fen’Harel.”Mythal gently ordered, Felassan left the study room without a word.Taliesin looked down at Craven then at Abelas as she opened her mouth, no sound came out when a familiar voice filled the room. “If it is not the lovely lady , what can i do for you falon.”  
“Solas..but Lord Elgar'nan told us you were dead.”Taliesin remarked softly as Mythal turned to look behind her,Solas looked at Taliesin then at Mythal while Felassan shout from the doorway”wait we are getting Taliesin, Fen’Harel remember the last time we saw each other she threatened to leave you tied to a tree.”  
“I did not think any of them wanted to keep you alive after you bite one of them on the arm, when they captured us.”Solas stated his concern, he looked at Mythal as she spoke “Since you know these two maybe placement should be much easier, please hurry by now Elgar'nan should be on his way for her.”  
“Of...of course..ma serannas ma falon, Abelas there is a few rooms still opened it does not matter where you place him it don't matter where you place him.”Solas ordered softly, Abelas did not say a word while Taliesin had to let go of her side. Solas moved to the side to allow Abelas space to walk through,Felassan wasted no time helping Abelas as he reached the doorway.Slowly Solas turned his gaze to Taliesin as she made her way after, he swallowed while he looked back at the eluvian just as Mythal stood there an watched from the other side.The two stood there in shock before finally she ran over to him, embracing him in a hug while she muttered ”Only a couple of years have gone by and you still have not change ma vhenan, or have the royal lifestyle been giving you all you need?”  
“I have never forgotten you Taliesin, just I can't believe it you are alive.When I heard you were under Elgar'nan rule I did not know for certain if you were dead, this truly is a blessing.”Solas remarked,Taliesin smiled as Abelas made his way back to the eluvian.Solas rested his hands on her waist while Felassan muttered”I will leave the two of you alone, just don't forget the other two are here.”   
“Am I interrupting something?”Taliesin inquired softly,Solas looked at Felassan then back at Taliesin while remarking”I was in the middle of talking to the leader of the venerations about some of the demons movements.”  
“Fen’Harel is it wise to tell her this?”Felassan asked,Taliesin let Solas go as he loosened his grip on her waist.He remark while making his way out of his study”If she is here she is welcome, but I need you to retake your post.”  
“ Fen’Harel I may say something but Taliesin might need to get some rest.” Felassan replied,Taliesin shook her head while remarking”Felassan please I don't plan to interfere with whatever you guys are doing,so let me stay with him”  
“I will allow it if you promise to remember not to attack our guest.”Solas remarked with concern, Taliesin nodded her head stating ”Solas I wont attack unless provoked, you can trust me ma vhenan.But can you please answer how did you manage to be ranked with the rest of the evanuris?”   
“I have to thank Mythal for that, but the others still have not taken to kindly even if I refuse to have servants of my own.”Solas explained while they left his study room, Taliesin rested her hand over his while they walked through the dimlite halls.Some of the bedroom doors were opened exposing filled rooms, Taliesin recognized some of the recent missing elves there was few she saw that caused her to ask. “Solas who are these people.”  
“Venerations, I did mention I was still in a meeting with their leader.”Solas replied softly, Taliesin remarked”Does Mythal know you have the veneration present, even after one of the forgotten ones attacked Andruil the other day?”  
“Taliesin, they are no different.. thous like us some were forced into that life so please forget what Elgar'nan has taught you.”Solas replied while they past more, few could be seen looking out their window as they drew closer to the stairs. She held onto the railing while they made their way down the steps, both of them could hear Anthony voice shout”That is not funny, I think Fen’Harel could take June with his own wits.”  
“Only because June is drunk most of the time.”a woman voice remarked as the two entered, three of the venerations paused as they studied Taliesin from the doorway,Anthony got up from his seat and lowered his dark violent eyes while he bowed.Solas nearly snapped”Anthony, I have told you don't bow to me..but you should consider going back before Dirtheman punishes you for being late.”  
“If he did not care then why would he care now, besides that new one he got...Nimue I think her name was has been keeping him busy and in good spirits as of recent.”Anthony remarked as he straightened his stance,a light brown skin shook her head while muttering”A little too much intell don't you think emma lath?”   
“I would not say so, it is no different then what we…”Anthony replied while a slight grin on his face, another veneration cut him off as he stated”Please i would like to finish eating without my gag reflex kicking in.”  
“Go ahead and take a seat, Taliesin..would you like anything while I am up?”Solas asked as the light brown skin veneration studied them with her light grey eyes, Taliesin shook her head no as the veneration spoke”Fen’Harel we still need an answer before I leave.”  
“Sarff, tell him no and if he does not like it I am not stepping in if the others get involved.”Solas replied while he walked past the table,Taliesin took a seat next to the black hair blue eye veneration while he watched her with weary. Sarff sighed then remarked”That is not good enough, he told me if I come back without a real reason chances are Kieron will take my place and we won't be able to keep things peacefully.”  
“What more do you want me to say?Mythal and myself is grateful that you were able to get the walls built and warded, but we are not going to turn a blinds eye while some of you kidnap villages just to keep up this petty war.”Solas remarked as he crossed his arms over his chest,Anthony picked Sarff plate as she stood up.Softly she spoke while the other two stood up from their seats.”I appreciate the time you gave us Lord Fen’Harel, but I do pray he accepts the answer. All of them are getting restless and I feel the tevinters will be involved soon...if it gets to that I fear everyone in Thedas will be in trouble.”   
“My fearless leader does fear something after all.”one of the veneration remarking jokingly,Sarff shot him a look”Hush Cecil you know as well as I do there has to be a balance with the power, if they succeed the balance would be thrown and chaos would enure”   
“You won't have to worry about that happening I promise you, if you need me to I will approach the formless one to speak out my own concerns as well.”Solas replied,Sarff remark.”I could always count on you, but hopefully it won't lead to that.”  
“Sarff, you are safe here why don't you consider leaving”Anthony spoke gently, she turned to him as Taliesin contured to watch in silence. Sarff smiled softly as she tilted her ear up slightly”Don’t get to worry, death itself won't keep me from coming back to you just I need to be careful with my words.See you tonight... the same place?”  
“Of course.”Anthony replied, Sarff smiled faded as she left them while the other two veneration followed.Slowly they turned to look as Taliesin spoke”You have been busy, is there any way I can help ma vhenan?”  
“Then that makes you Taliesin, welcome...I apologize for brushing you off but as you could see we were trying to settle a matter, I am Anthony but I am certain you know this on how many times you kind of blew me off on the crossroads...should I worry that you would be running off to Elgar'nan? ”Anthony inquired not hiding his concern, Solas remarked”No Anthony, herself and Craven will probably be placed with some of the others that the emerald knights are watching over down in Gamordan Peaks .”  
“Craven..we are not talking about that sentinel that keeps spying on the women in the bath houses now are we?”Anthony inquired not hiding the shock in his tone, Solas sighed as he muttered” Yes, but hopefully Craven will mind himself better once he realizes he is not going back to that life.”   
“As much trouble i have gone through to get him out he better be grateful.”Taliesin remark calmly, Solas took his seat beside her as he stated”I hope your right, Taliesin because I don't need trouble coming from from within as well as outside.”  
“It will be alright, Solas we found each other again I promise you if Craven starts something you know how I handle things with him.”Taliesin remarked as she rested her hand on his lap, he smiled as he looked while the suns rays started to climb the skies.


	2. Chapter 2

"Craven I swear I am going to pour this bucket of water all over you if you dont wake up.”Taliesin threatened,Craven creaked one of his eyes as he grinned”And here I thought you were going to be nicer to me...wait your still in your gear..where are we?”  
“ You two are going to be more trouble then what it is worth.”Felassan remarked as he stood in the doorway,Craven slowly looked then muttered”Crap we are dead aren’t we, all those good looking women…”  
“Craven we are not dead, we are safe actually Mythal stepped in after you were thrown against that tree.”Taliesin explained,Craven sat up while asking”So are we even safe staying in the Arbor Wilds?”  
“Your not in the Arbor Wilds anymore, but I do need to set some ground rules with you before I even allow you with the others.”Solas replied as he step into the doorway,Craven face grew white as the bedsheet while he inquired in shock” Taliesin I thought you said we were not dead?”  
“We are not,but it seems we do have an evanuris that is one of us.”Taliesin remarked as she stood up, she walked over to Solas then turned to face Craven while he replied trying to get over his own shock” since they never often take off their helmets, which one are you?Lazy, wrathful, can't be lust because your breast seem to flat and not perfect enough...but then the right spells certainly I know you can get them to stand out just right.”  
“Craven.”Solas replied sharply , Craven asked ”yes?”  
“Starters it is Fen’Harel to you, secondly you are not going to harass the others once you two are moved.”Solas replied abit coldly, Craven blinked as he remarked”Solas..Fen’Harel or Lord Fen’Harel, whatever but as many witness as we had escaping would it not be easier to allow us to act as your own sentinels?”  
“Solas he does have a point, there was a flaw how Mythal allowed us to move here quickly and hopefully by now she realizes her mistake.”Taliesin pointed out while she looked at him, Solas nodded as he spoke”I see where your coming on about this but normally anyone that comes here usually ends up back in Thedas.”  
“How many people do you have running here to begin with? “Craven demanded, Taliesin sighed then replied”Craven remember he is considered one of the evanuris now so I don't think he will allow your attitude to fly like this. “  
“It is alright Taliesin I am usually opened for others opinion , Craven what do you have in mind. “Solas inquired,Craven shrugged his shoulders then stated”If you can see if we can work for you, not only this will help you out but it will also help us from returning to them.”  
“Hate to admit despite his lack of respect he does have a point, there are to many people for just the two of us to keep track of even without the veneration present.”Felassan remarked calmly, Craven blinked a couple of time as he asked”What about the veneration?”  
“Craven, there is a big issue I have with you that would make me hate the idea of you acting as a sentinel around the others that have seeked refugees. If by chance I even agree to allow this how would I know I won't have the same problems as Falon'Din?”Solas inquired sharply ,Felassan looked at him as he answered”He could help with the griffins, that should keep his hands busy. “  
“I thought griffins care was Ghilan'nain regin? “Craven asked, Solas looked at him as he explained ”Normally yes, but she gave me a few griffin eggs when Mythal decided she no longer needed my service.”  
“Solas..Fen'Harel do you really want to trust him with the griffins, I am certain they would get some type of disease by his stench alone. “Taliesin replied,Craven wasted no time shouting at her. “Hey you would smell like the dead to if you had to put up with Falon'Din work twenty-four seven, ‘Fen'Harel’ please give me a chance I promise I won't let you down.”  
“I will think about, Felassan I am assuming you have a reason for being here through I thought you were getting ready to head towards the small colony. “Solas asked as he turned to face him, there was a pause before Felassan uttered”Sarff.“  
“I see. “Solas replied softly as he looked down the hall towards the open study room door, slowly he looked back as he added”I am assuming she is not ‘here here' did she say what their answer was? “  
“She is not going to talk to me you know this Fen'Harel.”Felassan remarked,Craven got out of the bed as he asked”How come I never hear of ‘Sarff', is he someone of any importance? Probably not with a name like that“  
“SHE leads some of the veneration for Gankanx, but unlike the other four she has not stopped trying to make contact. Please since I already know your coming mind your tongue Craven.” Solas explain as Felassan lead the way down the hall,Taliesin wrapped her hand around Solas arm while they entered they small room.Sarff stood there in front of the eluvian, the tree branches moved behind her as the wind pick up.Craven wasted no time commenting as he stopped behind the other three and studied her “Well hello you silver fox, where have you been most my life. “  
“Aren't you a doll. “Sarff remarked as she studied Craven with her grey eyes, he grinned while stepping forward and coaxed “Come on through and I can show you how much of a doll I can be. “  
“Fen'Harel I am assuming this is the other thing that killed over this morning while we were trying to talk?”Sarff sneered as she trained her grey eyes at Solas, he nodded as she shifted her gaze to Taliesin again while he spoke”Yes, and he brought something up to my attention. So once I speak to the evanuris about transferring of ownership, you are going to see more of him and Taliesin. The fact you even bothered to contact me this quickly I am assuming you have an answer.”   
“They want a word with you as soon as possible.”Sarff remarked as she looked back at him while shifting her weight,Solas replied while a slight dread ran through his spine”I figured as much.”  
“Solas please tell me you are not considering going to see those demon’s alone. Taliesin replied as she turned to look at him,Sarff wasted no time mocking her”Fen’Harel be weary of the vicious veneration even after all we have done to help you, bring a servant of no use with us... clearly I can see why that sentinel clings so dearly to your arm in dreadful fear. “  
“Sarff enough you are not to speak to her that way. “Solas ordered as he sent a chilling glare to her, Sarff eyes harden as she sneered”Fen’Harel don't even ‘manners’ me, think what would happened if you brought someone looking like her down there. “  
“What is wrong with my looks? “Taliesin snapped as she narrowed her green eyes, Sarff snapped her attention to Taliesin as she sneered”You look like one of those bitches who cannot hold a sword properly, let alone start crying if you broke a nail. “  
“Sarff enough, stop talking to her like that...that is my last warning”Solas replied,Sarff looked at him then at Taliesin.Slowly she bowed as she muttered”Forgive me, but how can you expect someone like her to fight by your side when so much is at risk. “  
“Taliesin has saved me a couple of times before we were separated, give her a chance”Solas asked softly, Sarff replied while eyeing Taliesin once more”I have nothing but to trust you don't I? “  
“Is that not always the case. “Solas stated as Sarff looked behind her Taliesin studied the veneration with suspension as he contured”How is meeting up this evening sound?I know both you and Anthony had plans but this is a little more important to try and keep the peace don't you agree?”   
“If your willing to bring Anthony with you then I guess I cannot complain.”Sarff replied as her tone softened, Solas nodded his head while he explained” Since I lack the hands myself, I am certain Dirtheman won't mind me borrowing him besides this should also keep him from getting into unnecessary trouble.”  
“You are a lifesaver Fen'Harel.”Sarff replied as a soft smile played on her lips while she relaxed, Solas replied”Don't thank me just yet, you two did stay here much longer than usual last night so I might have trouble getting Anthony away from Dirtheman.”   
“Fen'Harel why do you sound doubtful?”Sarff remarked, there was a pause as her smile faded.Solas wasted no time asking”You normally don't shift your mind quickly when Anthony is mentioned, what is on your mind? “  
“It is probably nothing to worry about but we might need a small favor.”Sarff remarked softly ,Solas asked dryly”What is it Sarff,I don't know if I could help you if you don't say anything”  
“Is it possible when the time comes you could help Anthony and myself? “Sarff asked quietly almost, Solas narrowed his eyes while he pushed” You two seemed fine just meeting up for the brief moments, why the change? “  
“Alot i am afraid.”Sarff explained, Solas replied”Just tell me when and I will see what I can do for the two of you, before you head off can I ask where it is we will be meeting and whom is all going to be there. “  
“Close to Gwaren, just come here and I will lead you to the temple as for whom.. The Formless One and my master Gaxkang.” Sarff explained softly,Solas demeanor started to change as he spoke” I don't like the sounds of heading into an enclosed area, can you try to talk to them and see if we can meet outside the temple.”  
“Fen'Harel,either you follow myself to the temple or they will go forth with there plans.”Sarff replied, Solas studied the veneration and muttered”Somehow I am feeling there is more than just the villagers we should be concerned about.“  
“Fen'Harel..please forgive me but Gaxkang made it clear to give you the message then return.”Sarff quickly dodged giving him a straight answer as the eluvian returned to normal, Taliesin muttered under her breath as she let him go.”Even I know that was suspicious, are you planning to go only with Anthony?”  
“No, your coming with me vhenan,Craven consider this as your trail.When we get back and I get a bad feedback from Felassan, then you will find yourself with the shemlens.”Solas remarked as he looked at Craven, there was a pause before he added”Do I make myself clear?”  
“I won't let you regret this Fen'Harel.”Craven remarked as he mockingly bowed while Solas and Taliesin made their way to the eluvian, Felassan groaned then muttered “if you are heading off now to get Anthony, then I guess i need to make myself comfortable.”   
“probably the best idea Felassan.”Solas remarked as he pressed his hand upon the smooth glass, the reflection changed slowly as a dark hall appeared in front of him.He narrowed his eyes while he stepped through, the air wreaked of stale herbs. Without waiting for anyone to greet them Solas made his way down the hall with Taliesin behind him, they stopped in front of the first room.Dirtheman had his back to them as he worked tirelessly crushing some herbs as one of his servants turned to look at them, before the servant could speak Solas stated “Afternoon Dirtheman.”  
“I am not going to ask why you have Elgar'nan sentinel clinging to you. “Dirtheman remarked, he did not look up as he pressed the elfroot harder, Solas explained ”I am going to ask Elgar’nan if he is willing to allow me to keep her. “  
“Certainly you will Fen’Harel, what about my brothers are you going to do the same with his?“ Dirtheman asked as his servant contured to stare at the two, Dirtheman snapped his fingers and demanded”attention here please. “  
“Yes, it seems I need people if we are going to deal with getting rid of the veneration once and for all.” Solas remarked, Dirtheman paused then shook his head while inquiring “Is that why you are here. “  
“Yes, I was hoping I could borrow Anthony.”Solas in inquired carefully causing Dirtheman smirked as he stopped, without looking up he stated”I don't know how much use he would be after Nimue and Sebastian gets done with him, if Anthony can still walk then I don't see the harm. “  
“Thank you Dirtheman.”Solas remarked, Dirtheman turned around as he ordered sharply to the servant ”Be certain you get this done right this time, the last batch sent fifty of June's men into Sylaises care.”   
“I won’t fail you again Lord Dirtheman.”The young servant replied as he bowed,Dirtheman muttered under his breath while he made his way towards the door”You better not.”  
“Rough day?”Solas inquired as they followed Dirtheman down the hall, he shook his head while he replied”You have no idea, Sylaise is having trouble figuring out Andruil's injuries they think the veneration manage to get ahold of a material that can do us harm.In truth I automatically thought that was the reason why you were asking to take Anthony off the rack.”  
“It was not but I assume you I will find out for you.” Solas replied as they stopped in front of an iron door,Dirtheman touched the doorknob and yanked the door open as Sebastian asked sharply within the room ”I will not ask you again, where have you been.”  
“Just because one of them took Andruil by surprise does not mean I know anything about what you are talking about.”Anthony snapped back,Nimue pulled his head back as she placed a small knife against his throat while threatening”Lord Dirtheman will have his answers Anthony, admit it your working for them”  
“Nimuel..Sebastian let Anthony go, I will deal with him when he gets back ”Dirtheman demanded, Nimue stared at Dirtheman for a split second then slowly moved the knife away while it cut lightly against his skin.Softly she muttered while cleaning off the blade against her pants” As you wish Lord Dirtheman.”  
“Fen'Harel let us make a deal, you give me whatever information of any use on what we might be dealing with and I will speak to my brother and Elgar’nan on your behalf about those two.”Dirtheman replied as they watched the two sentinels undid the chains around Anthony wrist, Solas slowly looked at Dirtheman while.”Do you have any idea what the blade looked like?”  
“Not much since Andruil was by herself when she was attacked, the only thing she told me was the hilt of the blade was made of pure silver.She had described her attacker having light grey eyes, if you happen to come across someone of that description by all means please bring her to me so I can give her a warm welcome of my own before turning her over to Andruil.” Dirtheman explained as Anthony fall to his knees right into his own blood that was staining the floor, Nimue wasted no time kicking him on the sides while she snapped”Get up you filth!I said get up!”  
“I will see what I can do Dirtheman, but please tell her to stop or Anthony wont be able to help us.”Solas stated as Nimue contured her abuse,Taliesin closed her eyes as she swallowed back her angry.Dirtheman ordered sharply”Anthony hurry get your gear on, your heading with Fen’Harel.Once you get back you are to come find me and report everything, if there is anything useful I might forgive your transgressions.”  
“Yes Lord Dirtheman,I wont displease.”Anthony muttered painfully as blood ran down from the side of his mouth, he kept his gaze down as Solas stated”You can trust me to give you the information you need if you cannot trust your own sentinel.”  
“Honestly neither of you I should trust, but you have proven to get close to them without much trouble.”Dirtheman pause as they allowed Anthony to limp past them, he watched the halls as he disappeared before Dirtheman added”Fen’Harel I want to warn you before you leave,Anthony is not to be trust, a couple nights back Bastion came to me claiming to have spotted him with some of these venerations practicing a ritual.I don't know if it is completely true but the timing of Andruil's attack seems to perfectly aligned, if something happens to you while your out on the field then we know who is responsible.”   
“Is that so? Do you have solid proof to these claims?”Solas pressed ,Dirtheman remarked as they made their way back to the eluvian.” I wish I did but I have nothing ir abelas.”   
“I will see what I can do Dirtheman.”Solas replied as they walked down the hall, Dirtheman parted way with them as they noticed Anthony holding onto his side while they made their way to the eluvian. Taliesin looked at Anthony as he weakly smile at her, softly she muttered”You should clean up better before we met up with them.”  
“Your right, but I would hate to slow you guys down,”Anthony remarked as Solas pressed his hand on the eluvian, the image changed from his studies to a dense forest. Anthony stepped through first the Solas followed,Taliesin was the last to appear as Sarff appear from the shadows,she bowed and remarked” thank you for coming”  
“Sarff you know the others will mock you as a leader if they saw you bowing to our enemy. “a male voice sneered gently, she looked behind her and snapped”Kieron if we had it your way you would get us all killed. “  
“Honestly I have to agree with Kieron your wasting your breath on this.”a woman stated as she looked down at them for the tree branch, Taliesin swallowed as she rested her hand on the hilt of her darn dao as more started to appear in a mix of blue and black mist around them. Solas remarked”You did not have to have such a big welcome.”  
“Don't worry Fen'Harel we won't attack unless your newbie attacks first. “Cecil remarked right behind them, Kieron shook his head as he started to lead the way”We should not keep them waiting. “  
“Agreed. “Solas muttered as he started to follow, Sarff stayed by Anthony side as the small party walked through the woods. Solas looked at Sarff’s side and notice something glimmering causing him to ask“Sarff, I know i should have asked this morning but do you have and idea about the attack on Andruil?”  
“If you asking if I did it yes, next time she decides to start sending fires spells at me I will make certain next time I don't miss. “Sarff replied sharply,Solas replied”Sarff you cannot do this. “  
“And why not, they do nothing to help us and you know this Fen'Harel besides you are the first of their kind to actual try to keep the peace between us.”  
“The way I see it he should not be helping you. “Taliesin remarked,Sarff glared at her then snapped”What right does Elgar'nan slut have a say in this when you know nothing about what is going on. “  
“What did you just call me? “Taliesin sneered as she glared at Sarff, Sarff wasted no time snapping back”You heard me, I have seen how Elgar'nan studies you when you walk. In fact I am surprised Fen'Harel took you in, what favors did you have to offer or do I dare ask?”  
“Taliesin don't answer that, Sarff not another word.If I hear anything else you will consider our work done understand?”Solas ordered, Sarff looked at him hatefully then shook her head while muttered”yes I understand.”  
“Good because I hate thinking there was not a way to see you again. “Anthony muttered under his breath with annyance, Sarff looked at him and muttered”Ir abelas vhenan.”  
“Sarff I am certain you can take over from here.”Kieron asked as they stopped, some of the veneration took their spots in front of the temples entrance as Sarff answered”We are just going in so of course I can handle the rest.”  
“Mind your tongue Sarff, even the demons are starting to get their fill.”Runa replied as the four entered, the door slammed behind them causing Taliesin to jump as the fire pits lit themselves.They stopped in the middle of the room as four demons appeared causing Solas to glare at Sarff, Taliesin remarked with a slight fear”Vhenan we cannot possibly handle all of them by ourselves.”   
“I thought you told me there was only going to be two.”Solas growled at Sarff, she lowered her head as she muttered”Ir abelas Fen’Harel, but if I told you all four of them was going to be present you would not have came.”   
“Welcome Fen'Harel, we have so little to discuss with you.”The formless one muttered as some of the veneration raised their hands out,Taliesin slowly started to unhilt her blade as Solas ordered”Taliesin don't make this any worse than it is.”  
“You might want to listen to your master.”Gaxkang remarked,Taliesin slowly put the darn dao in place as Solas replied calmly”I am here as promised,shall we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darn dao :A type of Chinese sword, sometimes called a broadsword, scimitar or sabre. A typical darn dao has a slightly curved hilt, usually curved downward and opposite the curve of the blade. The blade itself is straight-backed and single-edged, with the last decimeter or so flaring somewhat upward


	3. Chapter 3

The room felt eerie as the demons stared at the four, some of the venerations readied themselves to attack as Xebenkeck gilded finally to them, Xebenkeck finally spoke as she stopped.”Fen’Harel, that isn't much of a option.”  
“Trust me, what you are planning no one will win I need time and I promise you I will figure something out.”Solas remarked, Gaxkang turned to the formless one as he inquired “Should we allow this?This war has been going on for centuries, it is time we take a different approach with the evanuris.We know those tevinters have already agreed to work with our own to finally end this once and for all. ”  
“I am willing personally to see what Fen'Harel is willing to offer us. “The formless one muttered, Gaxkang shook his head in disapproval while Solas spoke up .”I assume you be patience but what you are considering would lead a war that would destroy not only our worlds, but the rest of the peoples in Thedas.”   
“You got a couple of days not a day more not a day less, Fen’Harel.”The formless one demanded, Solas remarked ”That is fair enough to work with, until then try to keep the disturbance down.”  
“We cannot promise you anything Fen’Harel.” Xebenkeck replied as the demon vanished, Taliesin relaxed her hand as she noticed most of the venerations had vanished.Sarff stiffened as the formless one demanded”Sarff once our guest leaves you are to stay,we need to discuss your free time activities.”  
“Ye..ye..yes of course.”Sarff replied, Gaxkang spoke up”Fen’Harel we are done, but know this we will be keeping an eye on you as well as your little refuges. Our people helped you with those walls, it won't take much to exploit any weak spots.”  
“I assure you Gaxkang there will be no need for threats like that.”Solas softly growled not taking the threat to well,Gaxkang replied calmly ”It is not a threat it is a promise,every last child you thought you have saved from the Elgar'nan wrath, or Andruil’s bow they will fall underneath..”  
“Gaxkang, enough we are to keep this civil.”the formless one threatened, Gaxkang nodded his head as he started to vanish.The formless one looked to Solas while stating “we are done Fen’Harel,if you are waiting for Sarff then it will be awhile.”  
“Of course, I understand there is further issues of my own I need to handle on behalf of a friend. ”Solas replied as the door opened behind them,Anthony stood there as the others started to walk away.Solas paused as he demanded “Anthony.”  
“Yes Lord Fen’Harel.”Anthony muttered as he looked back at Sarff, she kept her eyes down while they made their way outside. Daemn’thal approached the small party as they walked further away from the formless one temple, none of the veneration bothered to pay attention to them as they left while he spoke”Nasty business as always, but I am glad this time it did not end in bloodshed.”  
Aneth are to yourself Daemn’thal, or have you forgotten the proper greeting?”Solas asked, Anthony stopped in his tracks.Quickly he turned around to make his way back to the temple as Taliesin snapped”Where do you think your going?”  
“I want to know why they asked her to stay.”Anthony remarked sharply, Anaris appeared in front of him and stopped Anthony in his tracks as he shook his head while stating”You don’t want to go in there trust me.”   
“Shut up Anaris, stop making it worse than it is. “Sarff muttered as she joined them, Anaris looked at her with a small smirk then muttered “So just a small scolding, what did you offer them in return to avoid a husher punishment?”   
“There is very little those demons ever what, so just a nice sacrifice would do,Anthony.. emma lath I see Dirtheman is as forgiving as ever. “Sarff remarked as she walked past Anaris, she stopped in front of Anthony as she rested her hand on his face. Softly she spoke “Oh honey why did you not heal yourself better before coming.”   
“I figured it was better to leave before he changed his mind, vhenan. “Anthony replied as he kissed the palm of her hand gently, Craven muttered “You know I am starting to feel left out here, Anthony any advice you can give me?”   
“what advice can I give you that Fen'Harel can't? “Anthony inquired, as he pulled away from Sarff gentle touch, Daemn'thal replied with disgust“How about not to sneak around fucking the enemy. “  
“Daemn'thal, you just jealous Sarff has good taste. “Anthony replied calmly, Anaris shook his head while stating “Daemn'thal is right, one of these days they will find out what the two of you been doing.”   
“Don't you to have something better to deal with? “Sarff snapped, Anaris replied “Sarff I am trying to look out for you, how long do the two of you think can keep this up?The last veneration that even thought it was fun to sneak out with a sentinel brat...well just say it did not end pretty for both of them. Xebenkeck used one of it’s demons to control the sentinel lover..after that..well the crows had a feast on what was left of her, it drove the veneration mad with grief.I think to this day he still roams around Thedas somewhere.”  
“That is a load of bullshit Anaris, if your going to tell a story give me the facts first.”Sarff remarked,Daemn’thal replied”yes it might be a load of bullshit but he does have a point, alot of us are starting to question where you loyalty are.”  
“My loyalties has not shifted so there is nothing you have to worry about.”Sarff replied softly, Anaris remarked”Then you have nothing to worry about,Daemn’thal… let us get moving I would like to get some shut eye before we hit some caravans tomorrow.”  
“Sarff try not to pull an all nighter again we really need your help tomorrow morning.”Daemn’thal replied as the two walked on, a black mist consumed them like fire as they vanished into the night. Sarff breath out a sigh of relief before she replied”Shall we move onward?”  
“Before you two disappear into the night I want to know why you lied to me.”   
“Can we walk and talk please falon, I admit it was wrong to lie but I was thinking on my feet..Fen’Harel I think it is time you knew.”Sarff replied softly,Solas looked at Sarff oddly as she started to walk further away from the formless one temple.Taliesin wasted no time clinging onto Solas as a house just outside of Gwaren appeared, the door opened as a little elven boy ran out screaming”Mamae papae your finally home.”  
“Darcy you it is way past your bedtime.”Anthony replied as he got to his knees, Sarff turned to look at the other three as Solas became speechless.Softly she stated” You wanted an answer why we need to blade am I right falon.”  
“Wait you two have a kid?Is that even possible.”Craven asked, Taliesin punch him in the gut as Sarff replied” the blade is crafted of our blood and materials from the void falon, I understand your concern but you got to believe me i met no malicious against you and Mythal.I just want a chance to live..i want them to have a chance to thrive Fen’Harel.”  
“When you say them..does this mean?”Solas inquired as he shifted his gaze to her, she nodded and smiled while Anthony picked up Darcy. Solas added”Why did you not tell me this sooner?Who else knows?”  
“Cecil,Runa and Daemn’thal.”Sarff replied softly, a shemlen woman walked out of the home as she quickly scolded the child ”Darcy, come in or you will catch a cold.Sarff you to..have you eaten anything yet?”  
“Darcy listen to Clover dear.”Sarff replied as she looked at Darcy,Darcy wasted no time complaining as he clung to his father's back”But I don't want to, you two have been gone for long I was starting to get afraid the bad people got you.”  
“Darcy please..”Sarff started to protest as Cecil came out of the house, he looked at Solas with weary then at Sarff while he asked”Hey Darcy would you like to show your mother what you learned today.”  
“Cecil what did you teach him this time.”Anthony groaned as Darcy readily climb off his back, Cecil grinned as Darcy ran over to him. Cecil knelt to the ground as the five started to walk over to the house, Clover rolled her eyes as she head back inside.Sarff muttered softly”After you show us off to bed with you you hear.”  
“Yes mamae.”Darcy replied with a big grin,Solas rested his hand on Taliesin as they stopped to watch the young boy.Darcy outstretched his hand as his eye slightly glew, at first nothing seemed to happen but slowly a bush caught on fire.They watched as the light blue flames rose higher, Craven remarked jokingly”Fen’Harel this kid might have the others a run for their money, just look at the strength in that spell.”  
“Now you remember to to control the fire Darcy.”Cecil asked,Darcy lowered his hand as he clenched his small fist.As by command the flame lowered into nothing then vanished leaving nothing but a burnt bush, with a huge smile on his face Darcy looked at Sarff as he questioned”Are you proud of me mamae...papae?”  
“Of course I am..now run along, i will tuck you in when we are done talking.”Sarff muttered as she hugged her son,Darcy nodded as he looked at Solas.A yawn escaped his lips as Anthony ruffled up Darcy hair, as soon as Sarff let go Darcy ran back into the house while Cecil asked”Sarff would you like me to stay out here?”   
“It wont be necessary, please make certain Darcy does not give Clover any problems..I can tell you everything that happened if you like.”Sarff replied gently, Cecil shook his head no then looked at Solas with weary.Slowly he made his way inside while Taliesin remarked”The kid has talent, I can see why you choose to stay out here..but why not just move your family?”  
“I agree with Taliesin, your kids they need more protection then this.”Solas explained softly,Sarff shook her head as she stated”I could not do that to you, what do you think would happen if they found out about my children?Even if we are the same they would either die or find their way into slavery.”  
“ Sarff they are going to find you if you stay out here, please think of them.”Solas slightly pleaded,Anthony replied softly”Fen’Harel you might as well save it, I tried but…”  
“wall are cages beside falon, please understand yes there is a risk for the chranty to find them but we manage to do good so far staying out of their radar.”Sarff cut Anthony off as a soft tone came floating from inside the house,Sarff looked at the doorway the muttered “Ir abelas, I can tell Craven to stop for awhile.”  
“No it is actually good to hear music.”Taliesin stated as she started to drag Solas inside,Sarff and Anthony looked at each other while Craven stated’Ir abelas..forgive Taliesin it has been a while since we were free to do as we wished.”  
“No no it is ok, go ahead and make yourself at home.”Sarff replied softly as they followed behind Craven,Taliesin rested arms on Solas shoulder.He looked at her in slight surprise then smiled as he muttered”Ma Taliesin you had always loved taken the lead now haven't you.”   
“Only when the time comes for it ma vhenan.”Taliesin replied as the music from the flute contured from upstairs,Sarff looked at Craven as she asked”Would you like a drink or something?”  
“ No.. are you certain you are ok with this I mean Taliesin just made herself at home. “Craven as Sarff grabbed a cup, Anthony got the skin milk as she shook her head. Slowly she looked at the Taliesin and Solas as she paused, softly she spoke”It is not often to see Fen'Harel like this, in truth it is rare to see him this happy. “  
“Emma lath let me take over for you. “Anthony replied as he took the cup from her, Sarff smiled gently as she kissed him on the cheek then muttered”Of course.. just make certain you added two spoons and not one like you tried to do when I was carrying Darcy.”  
“Vhenan you going to make the one your carrying sickly if you have to much.”Anthony scolded her, Sarff stuck out her tongue as Cecil came walking down the steps. Taliesin slowly pulled away from Solas as she turned to ask”Sarff I guess I should be asking instead of stealing a dance.. but do you have any idea what you are having? “  
“As much honey she has been sneaking I would say a hyper nug turtle.”Cecil joked as he sat on the couch, Anthony scolded her”How much honey? No I am serious I don't think that is good for your diet or our.. “  
“Anthony..Sarff.. we do need to talk, about this tantō blade, about the blood magick and now this Sarff.. won't being in the deep roads affect your child development?”Solas remarked as Taliesin let go of him, Sarff nearly snapped at him”Fen'Harel it did not bother you when you sent me down to take care of some errands down in the deep roads when I had Darcy.. “  
“Back then I did not even know. “Solas replied as he turned to look at Cecil, he sighed as he looked back at Sarff while adding” Anthony is trouble because of the blade magick, maybe if I give Dirtheman the blade he will be lighten the sentence he has in mind. “  
“Fen’Harel, there will always be something I am not afraid but you cannot take this from us” Anthony explained,Solas replied”Honestly I would rather take the tantō and not your life, please consider.”  
“Even if we handed it over to you he is still going to hunt her down because what she did,Dirtheman is not going to show any mercy. If we ‘plead ’for Mythal. The other evanuris will turn against her for aiding a veneration let alone a pregnant one. “Anthony pointed out, Sarff softly added”That is why it's one of the reasons why I don't want to be within the wall, even if they are blind the other veneration will hunt is down. “  
“How can I help you then? “Solas inquired,Sarff shook her head then muttered”I don't know just we need something more than what we got, if something happens to either of us I want to know someone other than Cecil is watching over them. “  
“You know I cannot do that.”Solas remarked,Sarff replied “I am not asking you to, but maybe have one of your emerald knights do so...if you could arrange something then I would be willing to give you the tantō, they need to know not all of you are evil. “  
“Even though you just tried to murder one of us.” Solas replied dryly, Sarff smirked softly while she spoke. “You are not going to drop that now are you Fen'Harel? Besides I suspect it was barely a scratch. “  
“Sarff from my own experience a gaping hole all over someone's body is not a scratch that is a attempt to kill.”Taliesin replied sharply,Sarff eyes narrowed as she snapped”I thought by now you have learned not to talk to me you..”  
“”Raging hormones or not I think Fen'Harel won't forgive you for your next choice words honey.”Anthony replied as he covered Sarff mouth, Taliesin encouraged lightly”Oh come now we are having a little fun, either that she is jealous because I am with Fen’Harel.”  
“Taliesin..”Solas replied as he looked down at her, Sarff busted out laughing as she removed Anthony hand.She wasted no time stating” Why would anyone want to have him, I am sorry Fen’Harel but in truth I don't see anyone in my bloodline caught dead with you. I would rather roll over in my own grave if that happened,so really Taliesin you can have him”   
“Ouch.”Craven remarked as he looked at them,everyone looked at him as they realized him still in the room. Softly he added as he finally sat down by Cecil ” Fen'Harel if Felassan is not willing and Taliesin looks like she is ready to kill Sarff herself,I don't mind poking my head down here time to time and make certain the veneration other there won't be teaching them anything that would cause a hole in the sky. “  
“So when have we ever caused a hole in the sky? “Cecil inquired as he glared at Craven,Craven struggled his shoulders while he remarked” I don't know your type seem like the reason why our world ends. “  
“Your going to be a pain in my ass along with her kids aren't you”Cecil inquired sharply as he studied Craven, he just grinned as he replied”I might be a pain in the ass but I am the lovable pain in the ass.”  
“Sarff please reconsider this, I don't have to sleep and I see bad things coming from this sentinel, even more so if you have a little girl. “Cecil replied not hiding his concern as he looked at Sarff,Taliesin remarked “You know I think this would be a good practice for Craven, all you have to do is pray for another boy so this way you don't have to worry about your sin branch from reproducing further. “  
“Taliesin that was uncalled for. “Solas remarked,Sarff just smiled as she stated”Fen'Harel let her have her fun, I hear even if they have the looks on the outside karma is a bitch even to the ugliest souls.Really I want to ask what you see in her but as long as you're happy with the bitch you have, then I am happy you found someone to settle with even if she seems shallow.”  
“Taliesin can you and Craven please check the surrounding area, the spell that Darcy did might have attracted some unwanted attention.”Solas ordered gently,Taliesin blinked then got up from her as Craven protested”I just sat down Fen'Harel.”  
“Craven please it has been a very long night..go. “Solas demanded, Craven grumbled under his breath as he got up.He waited until Taliesin and Craven had left before he finally threatened as he held out his hand”Sarff hand it to me, I don't want to do this but you are leaving me no choice.”  
“Fen'Harel,what…”Anthony tried to protest but stopped as Cecil sat up straight,Sarff swallowed as Solas pressure while his eyes started to shine brightly.”What is it going to be, keep in mind you cannot act on your own selfishness anymore.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Good morning Solas.”Taliesin muttered as she sat right on top of him, he smile gently as he rested his hands on her bare waist.She kissed him on the lips then sighed gently causing him to inquired while he brushed back her long black hair”What is troubling this fine morning vhenan?”  
“been thinking about last night abit, everytime Elgar’nan had me out in the field I have seen such sadness, but never thought I would see something like that so close to someone i know. Sarff is forced to help those demons and Anthony has to suffer from Dirtheman hands, I know it is their call but is there a way to help them? I mean having to stay in the deep roads should not be good for her can it?” Taliesin inquired as she rest her hand on his chest . Solas allowed his groan to slip past his lips as he softly spoke“Taliesin do you not remember her words?She does not want to come to live with the others and in truth I think that is a good thing. “  
“How could you think that?”Taliesin remarked as tried to keep her tongue in cheek , Solas his frustration known as he rested his hands on her waist. Gently he pressured her bare breasts against his chest while he explained”Taliesin, you got to understand we are at war with them, even if Sarff is a friend there is a risk because of those kids or have you forgotten about last night?”  
”So just like any of us they could be guided properly, please consider it”Taliesin murmured softly as she nipped his lip gently, Solas muttered”I will see what I can do, but I cannot promise much. Even if I am breaking the rules alittle does not mean this will not go unnoticed.”  
“Ma serannas Solas, if it gives you any comfort I could help watch them. I think it would be cute to see them running around don't you think? Also I have been meaning to ask how were you able to get Sarff to willingly give you that tantō “Taliesin inquired as she nip his ear lovelingly, Solas replied softly as he gently pushed Taliesin to her back back” A little early for questions don't you think vhenan?But if you must know after I sent you out Sarff realized they really didn't need the blade after all, but I do need to make certain Anthony gave the blade up to Dirtheman and Sylaise so they can figure out a way to reverse what is happening to Andruil.“  
“That is good to hear, I am glad you did not have to act so hastily to get it.”Taliesin replied, she smiled softly as she felt him adjust his cock with her entrance.Solas wasted no time muttering seductively ”Just get your mind off it vhenan, it is not our problem right now in truth been waiting to make love with you since you got back.”  
“how could I ever push you away.”Taliesin whispered as a moan threatened to slip past her lips, he rhythm was slow and steady as she rested her arm on top of his shoulder.Solas cover his mouth over hers as their joined moans grew louder, they could hear Craven door open outside their shared room while he started to pick up the pace.He leaned in and kissed her neck, softly she muttered”It feels like it has been to long ma vhenan.”  
“not long enough.”Solas groan close to her ear as he felt her tightened around his stiff cock, he covered her mouth with his own as he felt her slight shutter underneath him.Slowly he pulled back as he kissed her on the lips gently, Taliesin touched his arm as she asked”Should we not rest up abit?”  
“I wish we could vhenan, but I want to see if Dirtheman kept his part of the deal if he has not then I need to figure out how I am going to keep you safe,”Solas remarked as he crawled out of his bed,Taliesin wasted no time getting up as Solas started to slip into his golden armor. He looked back at her as she started to grab her sentinel armor, almost scolding he asked”What are you doing?”  
“What does it look like I am going with you, if Dirtheman did get the tanteõ then there is a chance the other evanuris will have one sentinel present.”Taliesin explained as she rested her hand against her neck, she pulled back as she freed her long black hair from her gear.Solas remarked”Good point but I will have an issue if Elgar’nan resist.”  
“Well that is a chance we have to take now won't we?” Taliesin replied as she walked over to him,he nodded as she planted a kiss on his lips.Slowly they made their way out of his bedroom, they noticed some of the rooms had venerations resting in their own bed Taliesin wasted no time asking”How long have you allowed them here?”  
“It has only been six years,when I met Sarff while on one of my runs down to Thedas she an a small handful seemed to be struggling...back than I did not know she was with them until after my first encounter with the formless one.”Solas explained as they approached the already active elvuian. Craven stiffen his stance as he saluted while the two walked by,Taliesin rolled her eyes as Solas walked through first.He did not wait for her as he walked past Abelas while he stated”About time, Dirthemani s running a little late as well..as expected Sylaise won't be joining us.”  
“Has the taint spread?”Solas stopped and asked as Taliesin stood behind him,Abelas shook his head no as he added.”Lucky for us no, on the side note Mythal wants a word with you after the meeting.”  
“I don't expect anything less.”Solas replied as he walked on down the hall, his feet moved silently as Taliesin muttered softly while she followed him”Morning Abelas.”  
“Taliesin.”Abelas just muttered as he looked back at the nine eluvian, the two made their way towards the double doors while Elgar’nan voice rang out”We should be looking for them, we cannot wait until they create another blade like that.”  
“And where do you suggest we look? Andruil nearly did lost her mind trying to follow one, and for all you know there might be more than just that simple dagger.”Falon’Din remarked sharply, Solas cleared his throat as he stopped in the middle of the room then spoke”Anything I missed?”  
“Fen’Harel about time you joined us, please hurry and take your seat.”Mythal remarked as he nodded, Elgar’nan did not budge from his position as Solas asked while walking over to his spot”Has Dirtheman talked to you? “  
“Of course he has but I still don't see what you want with a wash up elven wh..” Elgar’nan sneered hatefully, June quickly cut him off not wishing to hear more“Elgar’nan, honestly i think it is a good thing our Fen’Harel is starting to show some interest owning some of his own. Maybe it is time to just give it a rest and let him keep her, Falon’Din seem grateful to give up his.”  
“That is only because he was getting to problematic around my female sentinels for my taste.”Falon’Din remarked with disgust under his breath, there was a pause before he added”Besides did she not decided to try and set the whole east side of your castle on fire before meeting with that disgrace?”  
“Certainly I could have handled the punishment swiftly if you had done as I asked Falon’Din.”Elgar’nan snapped back, Mythal rested her hand on top of Elgar’nan as she replied softly”Vhenan, don't you think if she is trouble for you Fen’Harel will find more uses for her..just let him keep her.”  
“You were suppose to keep her there until i arrived not hand her over to the lazy dog” Elgar’nan growled as Dirtheman walked through the huge double doors,Solas took his sit right by Mythal side,Taliesin move to her place behind him.She pressed her back against the wall as she glanced over to Amon, he raised his fingers to his throat then slowly moved them across as he glared at her while Elgar’nan looked at Dirtheman as he spoke gently ”Honestly the way I see it you can consider giving Taliesin as a thank you gift for his trouble.”  
“You call meeting them trouble?”Elgar’nan inquired sharply,Dirtheman spoke as Anthony took his position behind Dirtheman as he seated.He wasted no time glaring at Solas while Dirtheman spoke.”If it was not for him and those three we would not have gotten our hands on that blade that was used against Andruil as you know, I will be joining Sylaise later to see if I cannot help her further.The one thing I have to admit is that they have gone to the extreme just to craft something so small, which means they are afraid of us and are desperate...thous like any corner animal soon they will make a mistake that will make them valuable.”  
“What do you mean.”Ghilan'nain inquired out of curiosity, Dirtheman explain.”Fen’Harel and Anthony found out the veneration that crafted this used a stone from the void, it is a shame through I could not question this veneration further about it...but if they are willing to go this far, how far will they go? ”  
“Meaning?How could you not bring back one simple veneration alive?”Elgar’nan pressed,Solas brought the goblet to his lips as he lied”She is fought back, Anthony was the one to serve the killing blow..he could have shown some restrain but with the rest there he had no choice but use all that he had.”  
“will we face a retaliation from them because you killed one of their heads?”Ghilan'nain asked as her sentinel filled her glass, Solas shook his head no as he swallowed then added” When has one of those roaches been able to find their way up here? The only thing that should be concerning is if they decide to work with the tevinters.”  
“So what do you suggest?” Mythal finally asked, Solas placed his chalice down as he replied”It is not enough to just ‘banish them from Arlathan no we need to lock these demons to the furthest pits of the abyss.”  
“Probably sounds like our only opinion”June remarked in agreement, there was a slight pause before he added”what about the veneration?Certainly locking them with the demons would change their form completely after being exposed to the void to long.”  
“Why should it matter?Like you pointed out they refused to follow our laws so what is the point worrying about them?”Solas remarked Anthony let out a soft growl under his breath, Dirtheman turned to look at him as he demanded sharply”Anthony what do you think your doing?”  
“Ir abelas Lord Dirtheman, if I mind sharing I don't believe that is the wisest course of action.”Anthony replied as he loosened his grip on his naginata, Dirtheman snapped”No one asked for you opinion unless your hiding something that is vital.”  
“No sir.”Anthony replied as he lowered his gaze and softened his grip more,Solas wasted no time adding”If we figure away to trap them all then there won't be any veneration to worry about, there will be no demons corrupting the minds of our people and we can bring them back to our fold.”  
“Honestly the plan sounds like it might work,your not as useless as I thought Fen’Harel.”Elgarnain remarked,Mythal stated”even if it sounds like a good idea we need to think about the consequences of doing this, we already seen how being in the void to long has affected Andruil so we need to think about what will happen to them if there is more than just demons trapped down there.”  
“Then we kill them all, in truth I do not see the veneration changing their ways.If by chance a demon escapes they won't have any followers to serve them. Elgar’nan stated,Mythal remarked”I don't believe that is the case, right now let us focus on figuring out a way to counter the effects of the tantō.”  
“We will.”Dirtheman replied as a few others started to get up,Mythal nodded her head as she spoke”Ma serannas Dirtheman, Fen’Harel give me a moment I want to speak to Elgar’nan before he leaves.”  
“Of course.”Solas remarked as Dirtheman got up and made his way over to them,Anthony stayed by the wall as Dirtheman asked while Mythal left them.“Fen’Harel a word please, I promise it won't be long. “  
“Yes Dirtheman.”Solas asked he leaned back in his seat,Dirtheman stood there and studied Solas face as he remarked“Something is still bothering me about what you told me last night when you guys came back, and I just wanted to make certain I am clear with what you told me.Now please explain to me everything that has happened.”  
“we approach them and they wasted no time attacking us with their youngest leader, it happened quickly but I guarantee Anthony is a hero for saving me when she came at me with that blade in hand...really there is not much I can tell.”Solas explained slowly as Dirtheman ran his tongue along the back of his teeth, he nodded then remarked“I hope that is all that went on because after last night I think it is best if you ask me to ‘borrow’ one of my sentinels, I am probably going to be sending you Nimue or Sebastian because having someone like her was vital.”  
“I understand, but he was just doing his job as a sentinel.”Solas replied calmly, Dirtheman remarked.”I don't care,if I need someone alive then I expect to see them alive so i can question them.Next time if I say bring them back alive you better bring them back alive because it feels I just got cheated out of this deal we made.”Dirtheman stated sharply,Solas nodded his head while he spoke”It won't repeat I promise.”  
“you better hope it does not.”Dirtheman threatened as he started to leave, quietly Anthony moved as he kept his eyes forward while Mythal asked as they past her”Do I want to know?” “Only if you in the mood to give me a lecture.”Solas replied,Mythal closed her eyes and sighed as she stated “then I don't want to know falon.”  
“Solas.. are you going to ask her?”Taliesin inquired softly as she clung onto his arm,Mythal looked at her then at Solas while she inquired”Ask me what?Did something happen with our misplaced elves or has something else gotten your attention?”  
“Taliesin wants to know if you would allow a veneration and her kids to be under you protection.”Solas explained calmly, there was a pause before Mythal inquired out of curiosity.”Are we talking about the one that has been helping us?”  
“Yes, did she say something to you as well?”Solas inquired out of curiosity,Mythal replied softly”I was starting to get curious why she has been acting all skittish and with more caution, but no I don't think we can allow that since you just rallied Elgar’nan on attacking all ‘veneration’ within sight.”  
“He would not attack a expecting mother and her child out right would he?”Solas inquired, the room fall silent as Taliesin looked at Mythal.Their eyes met before Mythal spoke”I don't see him doing something so savage but Taliesin would probably know better then myself if he would or would not slaughter a family in such a manner, does Anthony know?”  
“They are the ones to introduce us to their growing family.”Solas explain,he wasted no time adding”Their oldest is showing promise to his gifts which makes me believe the one she is carrying might be just as powerful.”  
“Explain to me how promising the child is?”Mythal inquired not hiding her concern as Abelas joined them, he stopped while he asked”Lady Mythal am I interrupting?”  
“No in fact I think it would benefit if you stay and listen Abelas.”Mythal replied as she looked at him, he nodded as Solas answered.”When we arrived their little boy ran out of the house, one of them had taught the child how to control the flames on a nearby bush.”  
“What color were the flames?”Abelas inquired a bit sharply, Solas stood there then replied not hiding his own curiosity to his question”If I remember correctly they were light blue, why does it matter?”  
“Sounds to me he would make good work for us,Mythal.” Abelas replied as he looked at her, Solas sharply stated”That is not why I am asking to bring her and her family up here or with the other free elves.”  
“True but if the boy is showing such promise, chances are the other one will as well.It would be a good cover for them if we use the excuse they are in ‘training’ to work as my sentinels so no one questions Sarff abilities as long as she stops using blood magick of course.”Mythal explained as she looked at him, Taliesin wasted no time inquiring”So does this mean your saying your willing to help her, but can I ask why?”  
“As much as i don't like the idea they are not safe if even believe she is, if Elgar’nan does not find out and handles the issue himself I don't see the veneration being forgiving that one of their own has started a family with one of ours.”Mythal explained,Taliesin nodded then asked”What about Dirtheman and the others?”  
“Do I really need to explain this, true Dirtheman won't be happy and probably try to have the kids kidnapped just to find an excuse to test an experiment or to.Chances are he will take out his rage on them because you failed to bring the creator of that blade back with him…”Mythal explain then stopped as she looked at Solas, she quickly asked as Solas shift his body slightly“You know something don't you.”  
“Sarff and Anthony are the ones to create the tantō.”Solas admitted, Mythal closed her eyes and remarked”You better hope Dirtheman does not start asking Anthony questions then or he will be on you quicker then bees to honey.Go speak with Sarff and I will inform the sentinels of our new arrivals, and Fen’Harel becareful something like this I don't want the others to know just yet.” “I know, I will talk to her when I go back to see the formless one.” Solas remarked,Mythal just nodded her head as she left them.Taliesin kissed Solas gently on the cheek as she muttered.”Shall we return or do you have anymore business my Emma lath has to tend to?”  
“Actually there is a place we can disappear to for abit.”Solas remarked as they made their ways through the halls,Taliesin inquired as they stopped in front of the wolf eluvian.”Oh and were are you taking me?”  
“You will see.”Solas remarked as he freed his arm from her grasp, he touched the eluvian causing the mirror to ripple. The imagine change quickly revealing a forest setting , he back away as he stated”After you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The naginata: is one of several varieties of traditionally made Japanese blades in the form of a pole weapon. Naginata were originally used by the samurai class of feudal Japan, as well as by ashigaru (foot soldiers) and sōhei (warrior monks).The naginata is the iconic weapon of the onna-bugeisha-archetype, a type of female warrior belonging to the Japanese nobility.
> 
> Naginata for fighting men and warrior monks were ō-naginata. The kind used by women was called ko-naginata. Since the naginata with its pole is heavier and much slower than the Japanese sword, the blade of the ko-naginata was smaller than the male warrior's ō-naginata in order to compensate for the lesser height and upper-body strength of a woman than an armoured male samurai.
> 
> ~source wiki


	5. Chapter 5

<https://www.deviantart.com/ravenwolf2012/art/Taliesin-and-Solas-760908803>


	6. Chapter 6

The birds chirped in the trees as the two strolled down the dirt path, Taliesin rested her head against Solas shoulder as a couple of the elven children ran past them while they chased each other in front of them. Flidais looked up from the piles of clothes and smiled warmly as they walked up to her, softly she spoke”A little early for you morning runs don't you think Lord Fen’Harel, how is Lady Mythal doing?”  
Good as usually.” Solas replied, there was a pause before he added”I told you there was no need for the formalities Flidais.”  
“Lord Fen’Harel,no matter how much you plead and protest that is who you are to us I thought you should know Cecil was here earlier.. he did not look to happy, he told me to tell you that those demons have set a place to met where you might be more comfortable.”Flidais remarked as her voice cracked,Solas narrowed his eyes as he stated”I told him to avoid any contact with you people, did he also tell you why he could not just come to me.”  
“I did ask but he told us that he was afraid the next time you start using your power you would not just ‘threaten’ them, honestly I swear those veneration spend to much time in the deep roads and the void that I sometimes wonder when they would snap.”Flidais remark as she shook her head,Solas tried to reassure her”Flidais you and the others are well protected, I am certain he is just having a bad morning.”  
“Your probably right, but still he looked really pissed when your name came across,I am surprised it was not Sarff that was with him when they came.”Flidais remarked as she turn to the clothes,Solas wasted no time asking”Who was with him then?”  
“I don't know i did not catch her name,but i did ask why Sarff didn't come all he said was ask you.”Flidais replied, she picked up the small basket while he asked”I might need a favor from you.”  
“Of course, what is it you need from me?”Flidais inquired not containing her shock, Taliesin looked at him as he spoke”I think the main reason why you did not see Sarff is because she might be watching over her son, she is expecting another and Mythal with myself are considering having them stay here.Is it possible for you to allow them into your home until we get one built?”  
“Is it Anthony?I didn't realize she was ...”Flidais asked as she nearly dropped her basket , Solas nodded his head before he spoke”I was just as shocked as you when we visited them last night, nothing is truly set in stone but a place like this is much better than having them raised by shems.”  
“So Mythal is kind of ok with them being there?”Flidais inquired,Solas replied”we talked about it but she seems hesitate allowing them to stay, more so because of Dirthamen.”  
“Fen’Harel, Lady Mythal is asking for you.” a male voice slightly yelled, Solas turned around to see one of his emerald knights heading towards them.Taliesin tightened her grab on his arm, them softly she asked”What is wrong?”  
“Lady Mythal says it is urgent that you come to the elvuain, she has a task for you that she feels you might want to consider handling now.”The emerald knight remarked,slowly he looked at Taliesin she muttered”Solas, whatever it is i will help you with it.”  
“Very well, but if she needs me to do this on my own i will have to leave you here”Solas replied,Taliesin kissed him on the cheek then muttered”Solas if i had bested you before we got caught, i think i can handle myself.”  
“This way.” The emerald knight remarked, they made their way out of the surrounding forest only to be welcomed as Abelas approached them.Solas called out”What is going on, can this wait?”  
“No Fen’Harel, as soon as you left one of Dirthamen sentinels came by demanding we return Anthony.”Abelas explain, they stopped in front of each other while Solas inquired”He should have been back, i saw to it that he was returned.”  
“All i got was him rambling about the veneration that lived with a shemlen then Anthony just flipped.”Abelas stated,Taliesin lost color in her face as she muttered”Oh no, you don't think he found them do you?”  
“If Anthony was willing to abandon his post hearing that they were in trouble then i can imagine something has happened.”Solas explained, there was a pause before he turned to the emerald knight as he ordered”Go ahead and send a small four person team to aid him, I can imagine Sarff won't be able to fight at the moment .”  
“By then wont it be to late and forgive me for saying but how would Dirtheman see this,remember they think we disappear from the face of Thedas.”The emerald knight pointed out, Abelas replied”He is right you can't send them out, if they get caught this place will be exposed.”  
“I hope they can last until we are able to get there then.”Solas replied,Taliesin stated”Then let us move,for their sakes i hope you have an excuse for them both and the children.”  
“I will let Mythal know you guys are on it.”Abelas remarked softly ,Solas turned to the emerald knight and ordered ”Aiden, go see if Flidais needs help getting the spare rooms ready.”  
“Yes Lord Fen’Harel.”Aiden bow slightly, Taliesin let go of Solas as they made their way other to the elvuain . Abelas allowed stopped beside the mirror while he remarked “Lady Mythal will be informed just please try and do this discreetly.”   
“I know the live here are at risk so don't worry.”Solas replied, he rested his hand on the smooth surface.The reflection shimmered then charged as Gwaren appeared before them, without a word he walked Taliesin followed close behind.It did not take them long before they saw the first of Dirthamen sentinels laying bloodied on the ground,Taliesin muttered as she pointed to the sky ”Solas...you see it don't you?The smoke is coming their direction.”  
“There is no way i can stop this if Dirtheman sentinels are dying, but then i could find an excuse if he has not already has one of his summons out.”   
“Solas remarked as they both broke into a run, they could hear someone shout out”What is the meaning of this Anthony, has the veneration put you under her spell?”  
“I will not let you hurt them.”Anthony snapped as they came into view, he thrust his naginata forward sharply.The sentinel stood there, blood started to run down his chin while Anthony pulled the naginata back.He stood there ready to conture his assault as Solas slowed to a stop,Taliesin caught the wild look in his violent eyes while he slowly started to look at them.She swallowed and asked”Is he going to attack us as well.”  
“I dont know..”Solas remarked, he raised one of his hands while he shouted”Anthony it is us we are here to help you.”  
“How do i know that is true?”Anthony demanded,Solas slightly ordered”Anthony you know i would never harm you or Sarff lower your weapon.”  
“What are you doing here Fen’Harel.”Anthony snapped, he lowered his naginata then turned his head.Taliesin could still see the angry in his eyes as Solas replied”I came here to help, also i got word when i am to met the forbidden ones.”  
“How can i trust you, for all i know you are going to trick us as well.”Anthony demanded,Taliesin nearly snapped”Your kidding me right?Solas has done nothing wrong for you to accuse him, do you want his help or not?”  
“Everyone of you have nothing but lied..”Anthony snapped back, blue flames started to dance as he started to position himself.His posture suddenly softened while Sarff voice came from the doorway”Anthony that is enough, we don't need to drag in what happen last night.”  
“How could you say that Sarff he threaten us.”Anthony replied sharply, he turned to look at her while she stood in the doorway.Taliesin snapped”Solas would never do such a thing Anthony, you should apologize for even considering it”   
“Of course he wouldn't after all Fen’Harel is perfect.”Sarff growled slightly, she shook her head then remarked”But that is besides the point.”  
“What happened for them to be here?”Solas demanded,Anthony looked at him as he explained ”I swear i heard Cecil talking to Lord Dirtheman about my oldest, i then realized why some of the elves Lord Dirtheman had were not like us”  
“Cecil would never do such a thing Anthony, I have known him since i have arrived.” Sarff snapped,Anthony inquired sharply.”Then how else were they able to find this place out, we were careful when we placed the wards here.”  
“I don't know but this is not helping me.”Sarff replied, she looked at them then shook her head while she disappeared into back into the cabin.Anthony clench his jaw together as he muttered”If your here to help then fucking help i know there is more than the three i just killed.”  
“Taliesin could you stay here and make certain to take care of any one that decides to come while we are tracking the others.”Solas asked, Taliesin replied softly”Of course, it will give me a chance to try to understand the veneration.”  
“Taliesin please remember she is expecting so don't take anything to personally if she says something.”Solas replied, he kissed her gently on the lips and muttered”And thank you.”  
“Of course emma lath.”Taliesin muttered, gently she nipped his lips before he could pull away.Solas smile softly then turned to find Anthony gone.He muttered “I should go maybe i can find out what more is eating at him.”  
“just because he looks like he is having trouble seeing who is friend and who is foe at the moment.”Taliesin remarked,Solas pulled away as he stated gently”I will, hopefully soon after we can head back to hear about the location.”  
Taliesin nodded her head slightly , she watched while Solas disappeared into the forest then made her way to the cabin as Clover could be heard in a slight panicked voice through the opened door.”Sarff you need to be resting.”  
“How can i when i just damn one of my children to them, I am such a horrible mother for even saying anything to Daern'thal like that.”Sarff muttered as she buried her hands to her face,Taliesin stood in the doorway while she watched Clover walk over to her.She nearly choked on her words while Clover rested her hand on Sarff back.”Sarff did something happened with you and the other veneration?”  
“should you not be with Fen’Harel?”Sarff inquired sharply,Clover pause as she lowered her hands.Sarff closed her eye then muttered”Ir abelas you were not supposed to hear that.”  
“I didn't mean to walk into your conversation but you do look like you need someone from your own species to talk to.”  
“Just because i don't have the ears you have that does not mean i cannot show some sympathy leaf ear.”Clover snapped,Sarff raised her hand in the air then gently waved down while she spoke”Clover you have to forgive her, Taliesin is probably one of those that believe we cannot live peacefully with your people.”  
“Well maybe she needs to realize that things are changing for both our kind.”Clover snapped, quickly she picked up the empty tea cup as Sarff looked at Taliesin.She spoke softly as she admitted bluntly while rested her hands in her lap.”This child..i think..no i know this child i am carrying is not Anthony’s.He already knows that is partly why his behavior is abit rash, to be honest when we first saw them at the door I thought for certain it was Daern'thal getting ready to lock me up because i had not returned.”  
“So the child belongs to him?”Taliesin inquired, she made her way inside and sat right across from Sarff as she contured”To Daern'thal yes, but that is something you don't need to be telling to Fen’Harel.”  
“Why what is the big issue?”Taliesin demanded,Sarff shook her head slowly then muttered”Because we both know how sensitive he can get, i can only imagine once he found out why I am carrying Daern'thal child how guilty he would get or how he would handle it as well.”  
“What are you talking about?”Taliesin pressed,Sarff confessed”after i told him i explain to him how this child was to be left with Daern'thal if she was a girl, if the child was a boy chances are i would have to abandon this family until he had gotten what he wanted.Anthony suggested just dropping the bastard off to the closest chantry and let them deal with the problem.”  
“But they would have made them a tranquil wouldn't they?”Taliesin inquired, Sarff replied slowly”Chances are yes or they would try only to be killed in the process because of my own gifts”  
“ Don’t you mean by the venerations raiding the place.”Taliesin stated,Sarff remarked”That could be the case as well if they want to draw attention to themselves, your forbidden ones didn't send Daern'thal clear out of Thedas just for someone that could also cast a few spells.Like this is clearly not your business but i need you to promise me you won't breathe a word about this to Fen’Harel, for all he needs to conture to believe was i use to be a low rank veneration that got the worst position possible.”  
“As much as i know i should let him know i wont say a word, chances are once the demons are locked up you won't have to worry about the veneration and you can raise them both peacefully.”Taliesin tried to reassure,Sarff replied.”I hope your right but i fear Anthony already hates this child, i fear if he does not follow with his threat about dropping the poor thing into a cage he would do something himself if i was not around.”  
“Anthony will get over it in fact i bet you he will surprise you by showing you that your fear is unjustified.” Taliesin remarked, she rested her hand over Sarff while she muttered”But what if he doesn't, Darcy is picking up his hatred and already burn the crib we were going to use.”  
“well we talked to Mythal and she seems somewhat ok for you and your family to go underneath her protection.”Taliesin stated,Sarff remarked”what is the price?I know i asked Fen’Harel if he is willing to do me a favor but i know things just don't come freely.”  
“Dracy is to work under Lady Mythal and your not allowed to practice blood magick.”Taliesin explained, she paused before she added”But since this i have a feeling that more will be added since Anthony killed his own comrades.”  
“We both know they don't overlook this, killing one of our own is a punishment for death.”Sarff remarked,Taliesin replied softly”If Mythal helped us I am certain she will figure something out for you.”  
“Taliesin forgive me for saying but there is so much i can do to put into trust into with those who see themselves above others, you sound like you are brainwash to believe lady Mythal would wave a pixy wand then ‘poof’ all the problems are solved.”Sarff replied dryly,Taliesin blinked a couple of times then asked”What is a pixy?”   
“Where i come from it is a really annoying creature with wings, their small and they tend to bit when you least expect it.”Sarff explained, Taliesin opened her mouth only to stop as the elven men walking in.Anthony walked over to Sarff and kissed her on the forehead as he muttered”All of them have been taken care of but i swear you need to ask Cecil if he has been making some side visits.”  
“I will but right just not right now.”Sarff murmured while she slowly stood up.She glanced at Taliesin as Solas spoke.”Seeing the two of you just sitting here i am assuming things didn't get ugly,Sarff we are to be meeting soon do i expect you to be there.”  
“No, i made it clear after Cecil left that i don't think i can make it this time ir abelas.”Sarff answered,Anthony stated abit sharp.”I won't be there either, if Dirtheman attempts again he might succeed and i cannot allow that to happen.”  
“Taliesin did you tell Sarff?”Solas asked as he turned to look at her then back at the other two, she got to her feet and admitted”Yes, i was about to ask how soon was she ready to move.”  
“Give us some time to gather our things and we will head towards Revas..Fen’Harel i appreciate the hand you lent me but i still won't forget what you did, it is going to take a lot more than just helping me clear our those bloodhounds for me to ever forgive you.”Anthony slightly growled,Solas nodded his head then turned to look at Taliesin while he remarked as he held out his hand to her”I think that is all we can do.”  
“Taliesin.”Sarff started then stopped as she looked at her.Softly she stated”Don't worry about anything,nothing will happen.”  
“Ma serannas..i have to admit once you get under that horrible look of yours you are a pretty decent person.”Sarff stated while she made her way around the couch,Taliesin snapped as Solas touched her arm.”Hey!”  
“Taliesin just take the compliment trust me that is how nice she gets.”Solas replied,the two made their way past Anthony crossed as his arms over his chest.She could still sense the angry radaring off of him as they made they way towards the door,Solas replied softly”I didn't mean for the day to get ruined so quickly.”  
“It didn't, i mean i think i made a friend with Sarff.”Taliesin remarked, Solas looked at her as she wrapped her hand back around his arm.Softly he asked”So what did the two of you talk about?”  
“Just girl stuff.”Taliesin lied,Solas nodded his head while he remarked”That is good, to be honest i would prefer her to have more elven friends then the shemlens but that is her life.Shall we head back to see what mischief we can get into?”  
“Lead the way my noble wolf.”Taliesin cooed softly, Solas stated softly”The two of you must have had a good talk if your acting this sweet, maybe i should leave the two of you alone more often.”


End file.
